


High Way Unicorn(Road To Love)

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [26]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Top!Thorin, bottom!Thranduil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner





	High Way Unicorn(Road To Love)

Chapter26-High Way Unicorn (Road To Love)  
瑟兰迪尔梦到索林在操他。  
他梦到索林亲吻他的后背，大手抚摸他身体的每一寸，逐渐将他拉出睡眠。瑟兰迪尔心想自己一准硬了，免不了去趟卫生间，得赶在索林醒来之前悄悄解决，今天是索林外甥们见面的日子，瑟兰迪尔不想搞砸。  
可感觉不对劲。瑟兰迪尔睁开双眼，他仍未从迷朦的状态恢复，只觉得有什么在自己股缝里滑动，带着水带着热……  
“索林·橡木盾！大早晨发什么情！”瑟兰迪尔怒道，“起来准备迎接你外甥！”  
“他们下午五点左右才能到，过了晌午准备也可以。”索林嘿嘿笑着用手指戳进瑟兰迪尔刚刚苏醒的小洞里，前后进出熟练得很，他们昨天晚上做了几次，瑟兰迪尔还算放松，很顺利地吞下索林三根手指。  
瑟兰迪尔叹了口气，心想自己上辈子造什么孽看上了这么一条淫棍，可又没法真的冲他动怒，只得随索林去。索林扶着阴茎，意图插入侧躺着的瑟兰迪尔体内。  
“你要小调羹我？！”瑟兰迪尔相识被触动什么神经一半尖叫起来，“不许小调羹我！”  
说真的，索林比自己矮！比自己矮！他吃了豹子胆了不自量力想小调羹自己？  
“嗯，让我进去…”索林亲吻瑟兰迪尔后脖上的漂亮肌肤，小心翼翼地不在旁人能看得到的地方留下印记。有力的胳膊箍住瑟兰迪尔，顺利插入他的甬道，缓缓开始动作，“等哪天我长得不够一米六，你再说那话。”索林嘿嘿笑着啃咬瑟兰迪尔肩头，双手放在他纤细的腰肢上肆无忌惮地抚摸。  
索林的那根火热坚挺，在瑟兰迪尔内壁上滑动，蹭过他的前列腺，瑟兰迪尔软软的性器开始苏醒，他握住自己已经有些许硬挺的欲望，有一下没一下地拉扯着，一丝丝的快感爬上脊梁，舒服得开始不停哼哼，像只正在打呼噜的猫一般扭动。  
索林笑着把手覆到瑟兰迪尔手上，握着他的手配合自己律动的频率不停地撸起来，他得快点把瑟兰迪尔操射，索林想，今天还要准备迎接菲力和奇力，够他们俩忙活一阵的。  
他之前并没有将瑟兰迪尔介绍给菲力，也没有把他们二人的关系向任何一个人公开——莱戈拉斯和阿拉贡的口风很严，所以，就算是奇力和莱戈拉斯好到那种程度，他们也不会知道，他们的“舅妈”是何许人也，更何况，他们可能连自己有“舅妈这件事也不自知。  
瑟兰迪尔向身后探手，揉捏索林结实的臀，在上面留下五个指印，回头和索林接吻。  
他们不停地接吻，直到瑟兰迪尔呜咽着将白浊的精液射到索林手心，而索林则爆发在瑟兰迪尔的体内。  
扔了安全套，索林先去洗了个澡，他要去准备迎接外甥。他和瑟兰迪商量，不要着急忙慌地把关系透给外甥们，而是先以普通同事…或者上司下属，随便什么关系，表现暧昧点，看看两个孩子的反应，如果他们能够接受瑟兰迪尔，再顺水推舟开诚布公也不迟。  
索林跟瑟兰迪尔算了算，从两个外甥从坐上车到索林公寓，换乘加堵车怎么也到了晚上饭点，于是舅舅舅妈两个宠爱孩子的大人从中午就开始准备起了丰盛的晚宴，忙活到三点才算得。  
天气热了，这么一番折腾下来两人已经汗流浃背，瑟兰迪尔说洗个澡吧洗个澡吧，臭烘烘的见外甥算什么，索林说行啊，就拉着瑟兰迪尔去了浴室。  
说起浴室，瑟兰迪尔还将索林好好嘲笑了一顿，说这芝麻大点地方你还用推拉门隔开，干脆一条浴帘解决好了，而且还放了一个浴缸……两个人能挤开吗。  
索林翻了个白眼，说，用推拉门隔开自有我的道理，浴缸能不能挤开咱们来试试呗。  
所以两个人就这么硬生生挤进去了。其实空间还算很充分，就算两个一米九的汉子在一起也绰绰有余。  
索林看着泡在水中的瑟兰迪尔，白皙的躯干上还留着二人欢爱的痕迹，甚是扎眼，瑟兰迪尔看他眼神直勾勾地往自己身上投，嫌弃地笑了一下，往索林身上泼水。  
“流氓，看什么。”  
索林被泼了一脸水，甩甩脑袋，表情严肃地注视瑟兰迪尔，他在心里默默算计时间。  
外甥们五点到，现在三点半左右，来一炮是没有问题的……  
索林咽了口唾沫，猛地从浴缸里跪起，握住瑟兰迪尔的肩膀将他推倒在浴缸边缘，“不看了，现在开始耍流氓。”  
“你是到了发情期吗？”瑟兰迪尔被索林死死抱在怀里上下其手，他忍不住大喊，“你就不怕奇力看到？”  
“算好时间，他们看不到。”索林咬着瑟兰迪尔的耳垂咕哝，“要怪就怪你太诱人了。”  
瑟兰迪尔摇摇头，不过他不生气就是了，他亲吻索林的脸颊：“快一点。”  
\---  
撇开索林一身水裸奔到卧室里像一阵旋风取润滑剂这点不说，瑟兰迪尔很满意在浴室的性爱。他双腿架在浴缸两侧边缘，大来来地躺在那里让索林的双唇双手为自己服务。  
索林拿来那一小瓶润滑油，倒在手上，另一只手托起瑟兰迪尔臀部，让他不至于不舒服，便将手指带着润滑捅了进去。  
不知道是瑟兰迪尔天赋异禀还是索林心理因素，他觉得单一天时间，瑟兰迪尔便紧了起来，索林手指不停进出，不停扩张，觉得差不多了，便将瑟兰迪尔扶起，让他背对自己跪在浴缸内。  
“一定要这样吗……”瑟兰迪尔双手搭在面前浴缸沿上，盯着空气中的一团团白雾悠悠道。  
“难不成你还想要和小说里面一样，在水里干个痛快？”索林拍拍瑟兰迪尔的屁股，那团白肉抖了一抖，索林眼瞧果冻一样颤抖的臀肉心情大好，又拍了几下，好像是生平第一次见玩具的孩子一般，“别闹了，你写的那只是小说。”  
“小说啊，我就理解为你这话是为无法一夜五次找借口吧。”瑟兰迪尔回头贱贱一笑，好像他真的很因为索林没有达成一夜五次目标失望似的——不，绝不，瑟兰迪尔心想，照索林在床上这个骁勇的样子，一夜两次就能把自己折腾到到世界那边见爹娘，一夜五次？我不要命了？  
“行啊，等他们走了就让你知道，一夜五次什么滋味。”  
“呵，别昧了良心，也不想想是谁一手把你调教出来的？”瑟兰迪尔扭扭屁股，主动用股缝迎合索林那根一柱擎天。  
索林捏了一下瑟兰迪尔的侧腰，“你，都是你的功劳，现在我该知恩图报了是不？”  
说罢索林扶着自己的性器破开瑟兰迪尔那圈环形肌肉，没受多大阻力便整根插入，不待瑟兰迪尔适应便开始猛烈的抽插。  
他们确实赶时间，索林抽插的速度很快，他猛烈地动作，蹭过瑟兰迪尔的敏感点，同时探手到瑟兰迪尔腿间粗鲁地拉扯，一时间浴室内只充斥肉体拍打的声音和由于快感连连迸发的呻吟。  
“我……啊……要和你分房睡……嗯……你慢点……早晚会被你操死……”瑟兰迪尔咬着下唇硬生生地扛下索林野兽一般的攻势，小穴死死吸住索林那根，试图让索林赶快泄出来。怎奈索林偏偏不随他意，像台机器一般进进出出，每每瑟兰迪尔松懈，打算消极怠工的时候他会向白嫩的臀肉上掴一掌，伴随一声浪叫，小穴便惊醒地重新咬紧他，瑟兰迪尔只觉得自己已经没了力气，似乎随时都会被索林干晕。  
好像沉浸在不应期内，无论快感积攒了有多少，瑟兰迪尔偏偏无法达到高峰，索林每一次的进出都会让他呻吟出声，他早已被榨干了力气，只想就这样被索林托着，安安静静地高潮。  
“瑟兰……瑟兰……”索林感到瑟兰迪尔肌肉的放松，可与肌肉截然不同的是内壁的蠕动和痉挛，他知道瑟兰迪尔要高潮了，于是俯身贴到瑟兰迪尔后背上，胯一顶一顶的，每一下都可以戳出瑟兰迪尔的浪叫，“看着我，看着我高潮……”  
湿漉漉的水汽似乎打沉了氧气，瑟兰迪尔被他干得晕乎乎的，半睁着眼睛噘嘴向索林索吻，索林捏起他的下巴和他的爱人湿吻，一下一下大力顶撞瑟兰迪尔的肠道，瑟兰迪尔积攒的快感似乎在唇瓣相触的一瞬间迸发，情欲的海浪卷出一个巨大的漩涡，将他吞没。瑟兰迪尔一声高呼，他的身体不断颤抖，将洗澡水荡出一波波的水纹后，像断了线的木偶一般无力地从浴缸边沿下滑，索林将他揽在怀里，从他温暖的甬道中退出，在水里随意撸了几下也射出来。  
让瑟兰迪尔躺在自己胸膛上喘口气，索林抚摸过爱人身上的每一片肌肤。瑟兰迪尔眯着眼睛，像一只被主人摸得舒舒服服的小猫冲他咕哝，索林扳过他的面颊继续接吻。  
然后推拉门就毫无预兆地被打开了，一颗金灿灿的脑袋晃了一下，随后倒吸一口冷气将推拉门飞快甩上，水雾太大看不清来者的脸，瑟兰迪尔却明白这人应该是菲力——苍天在上他可不想以这种方式与小辈们见面！  
索林还没反应过来发生了什么，就听奇力的声音在门外响起：“哥！都尿多久了！你存得了那么些吗！”  
菲力尖叫道：“奇力！瞎嚷嚷什么！”  
“舅舅不在家！”奇力声音越来越近，瑟兰迪尔有些害怕，挣扎着想要爬起来，被索林死死按住。  
“嘘……菲力能处理好。”索林压低声音安抚道。  
“奇力，我们出去买点饮料。”菲力说。  
“诶……不要，家里有，喝水就好，还健康，喝什么饮料，你是嫌自己长得太高了是吧。”  
“臭小子，陪你老哥出去走走都不愿意？”菲力道。  
奇力抱怨了一声，还是乖乖跟菲力离开，临走时候菲力狠狠甩上门，让浴室里面两人知晓。  
“我喜欢菲力。”瑟兰迪尔悠悠地说。  
\---  
“菲，你明明不想买东西的！”奇力看出他哥哥的心不在焉，凭借身高优势揽住他的肩膀狐疑地说，奇力比菲力要高上半个头，毛茸茸的黑发脑袋蹭上他哥哥的金色，像条大型犬一般撒娇。  
“奇……舅舅他……他有……你认识舅舅的朋友里，有一个金发碧眼，挺高挺瘦，而且长得很好看，像童话里的精灵的人吗？”菲力摆弄货架上的零食，看似不经心地问。  
“啊，那可能是瑟兰迪尔，莱戈拉斯的父亲，虽然本质不错但有点臭屁的一个人，还有些傲气，现在是舅舅的老板……诶？你问这个干嘛？”  
菲力抓了抓脑袋，啧啧嘴，把那句“我们可能有舅妈了就是那个人”生生咽下去。  
虽然是一眼，只有一眼，但常年从事进口挖掘机修理，不，是插画师的经历让他练就了一眼抓住特征的本事，金发男人，对，叫瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔和舅舅亲吻的画面在他脑海中久久挥之不去。二人之间那种无人可以置身其中的完美气场，让菲力嘴角上扬。  
看起来，舅舅真的遇到对的那个人了。  
不过看起来，似乎并不想让我们知道啊……菲力挑眉，但，舅舅啊，你知道你这种对待感情，拖拖拉拉隐忍y习性会耽误多少事吗？  
\---  
当索林怂货一般在两个外甥面前介绍瑟兰迪尔的时候，菲力笑得一脸灿烂。  
“这是见‘舅妈’吗？”菲力一脸憨憨地笑。  
“什么？！”第一个反应过来的是奇力，他一脸不可置信，一米八的大个子男孩却像个小姑娘般尖叫出来，不知道他是因为什么惊讶，因为，很明显，奇力很满意这个舅妈。  
“记得保密！”索林拉过奇力，千叮咛万嘱咐不要戳出去，奇力无奈只得点头答应，发誓就算莱戈拉斯问起也回答什么都不知道。  
菲力很喜欢瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔也挺喜欢这个金发碧眼，和自己有几分相像的孩子。  
看两个外甥都能接受自己和瑟兰迪尔的关系，索林也稍稍松了一口气。  
外甥们回来住个三五天就得回去，送走两个混世小魔王，他们终于能松一口起享受二人世界，但……索林感觉，似乎身边所有人，甘道夫、巴德、比尔博，甚至是埃尔隆德，看二人的目光都与从前不同了。  
“菲，你干嘛呢？”奇力看菲力玩手机还嘿嘿嘿地笑，好奇地探头过来。  
“我把……舅舅和瑟兰迪尔的消息，告诉甘道夫了，以他的传播速度，足够扩出去了。”  
奇力看着一脸得意的菲力，不知说什么好。  
END


End file.
